1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealing and/or locking system for vehicles with a vehicle opening on the body structure, in particular a roof or door opening.
2. Background Art
Vehicles having sealing and/or locking systems for an opening are previously disclosed in DE-PS 1 236 953, which provides for a door as a covering for a door opening. The door, as an adjoining component, is sealed against and locked in relation to the door frame via a door seal. The door seal is executed as an elastic, positive-engagement hollow profile that is capable of varying its cross-section depending on the internal pressure. The door seal may be connected to a pressure source and is fixed to the door by an accommodating groove that serves as a holder. In the covering position for the vehicle opening, that is when the door is closed, a channel for the holder on the door is provided in the door frame as an adjoining component attached to the body. The channel receives the door seal that is subjected to internal pressure as a positive-engagement hollow profile. Mutual engagement of the cover and the adjoining component, that is to say in the door and the door frame, results in a positive-engagement connection being achieved by the seal in addition to the sealing function.
In another embodiment, the door seal has a sealing lip on the door and a hollow chamber profile. The hollow chamber profile may be expanded like an accordion depending upon the pressure. With the door closed, the sealing lip engages from behind with a locking shank projecting into the door frame as an adjoining component with the sealing lip making contact from the opposite side.
In DE-AS 1 430 936, furthermore, an arrangement is disclosed for sealing vehicle doors that cover a door opening in the closed position and is braced against the door frame as an adjoining component via the door seal. The door frame is provided with a channel-shaped receiving means, in which the door seal has a positive-engagement hollow element that is retained by an externally applied base structure. The hole-like door seal is attached to a pressure source and is subjected to pressure for the purpose of bracing the door in the door frame. Application of a partial vacuum causes the door seal to contract and releases the door enabling it to be opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,144 discloses a device for sealing and locking an aircraft door which, when closed, covers the door opening provided in the outer skin of the aircraft. The door and the door frame are provided with corresponding recesses around their mutually bordering wall surfaces with the door closed. The recesses have a hollow profile in which a sealing tube lies to provide a positive-engagement hollow element. The sealing tube, depending on the internal pressure applied as a positive pressure, secures the door in its closed position at an internal pressure exceeding atmospheric pressure by mutual engagement in the recesses. The sealing tube recedes or can be forced back into the recess on the frame to such an extent that the door is capable of being opened at an internal pressure at or below atmospheric pressure.